wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 47
Summary Siuan is reviewing the many reports she has received recently. Danelle appears to be not paying close attention to her responsibilities. She is frustrated because none of the reports deal with what is important, Moiraine and the Dragon Reborn. The Hall of the Tower accepted that Rand al'Thorr is the Dragon Reborn based on the report that he drew Callandor from the Stone of Tear. The door crashes open and more than a dozen Aes Sedai enter. Elaida pulls the striped stole from Siuan's shoulders and tells her she won't need it anymore. Elaida tells her that she has been deposed by the Hall of the Tower, but not all of the Hall was present, only enough to make it legal. As Siuan is taken away she finds Leane has also been captured and her warder, Alric, is on the floor with a knife in his back. Min enters the White Tower gate that is missing the usual guards. She notices smoke from a fire on the grounds in the distance. Her thoughts wander to what she should or shouldn't wear for Rand and then is furious with herself for wanting to be attractive. Gawyn emerges with a group of young men, all with bared blades. Gawyn tells her that Siuan was deposed and that she should leave immediately. She decides to stay even though she can not think of what good she can do. Siuan wakes in a cell, naked, cold and bruised. Leane calls to her from nearby. Both have been stilled. They stand up as a key grates turning the rusty lock. Min has teamed up with Laras to try to free Siuan and Leane. Min enters and is confused because the women in the cell do not appear to be Siuan and Leane. Stilling has changed their appearance. Min passes bundles of clothes to the women and explains that she distracted the guard while Laras hit him on the head. They move up the stairs, out of the basement and in to the tower proper without being seen. When Siuan learns of the fighting she realizes that the Tower has been broken. All members of the Blue Ajah have left and most Greens. The other Ajahs split except the Reds all stayed to support Elaida. As they reach the horses Gawyn steps out, having recognized Egwene's horse, Bela. He demands Siuan to tell him where Egwene and his sister Elayne are. Siuan says they are safe and were in Illian, realizing that she can lie now that she has been stilled. Min asks him to go with them but all he will do is ensure they can leave through the nearest gate. Gawyn with some of the Younglings faces down the gate guards and writes out passes so the three women can leave the city. Siuan spots someone ahead of them and recognizes Logain. She decides to add him to their party and Logain agrees. Min sees again the aura of glory to come above Logain's head. She also remembers the unusual aura she saw above Gawyn. * Gawyn kneeling at Egwene's feet with his head bowed and Gawyn breaking Egwene's neck, first one then the other as if either could be true. Either vision could come true and she has never seen a dual aura like that. Unanswered Questions * Why didn't Siuan feel Alric's death through the Bond? Characters * Siuan * Min * Leane * Elaida * Alviarin * Joline Maza * Shemerin * Mesaana (disguised as Danelle) * Alric * Laras * Gawyn * Logain * Bela Referenced * Jovarin * Moiraine * Rand * Sahra Covenry * Masema * Mazrim Taim * Galad * Hammar * Coulin * Artur Hawkwing * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Sheriam Bayanar * Anaiya * Egwene * Elayne * Mara Tomanes * Coulin Places * White Tower * Tar Valon Referenced * Kandor * Ghealdan * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Aryth Ocean * Cairhien * Illian * Caemlyn * Tear * Andor Items Referenced * Callandor Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.